


Pressing Flowers

by frozennightmare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Post-Trenzalore, UA, and i am not ashamed, plot hole fixing, this is possibly the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to shut the TARDIS down for three days, the gang gets stuck in 1980's Vancouver, with more than enough problems of their own. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> -they're dying, but they're ours-  
> i waffled over the rating on this for ages. It could go down to a T, but then I realized most people didn't care anyways.  
> Good news? This fic's already done! No waiting awkwardly for updates, it'll be updated next Wednesday because I already have the next chapter written. I'm gonna be doing this for my next couple of three-shots, it's very useful.

It’s very, very early when Rose can finally convince herself to put some clothes on; she’s just very warm and likes the reminder that sleeping naked brings her when she wakes up the next morning, a reminder of what she and the Doctor had been up to. But she’s still not entirely sure she wants to remember, so she drags herself out of the tangle of sheets and leaves to find her pyjamas. When she comes back, he’s done the same; in the oddest combination of a t-shirt and sweatshirts and those tiny round reading glasses she’s spotted in the drawer a couple times. It’s odd because it’s normal; after seeing him in bowties of every color in the rainbow, she expected something a little more extravagant.

“What?” he asks, looking up from his book, and Rose giggles under her breath.

“Nothing. You just look so…normal.” She crawls in beside him and leans over to kiss him against her better judgment; she just can’t help herself. “Do you really need those?”

“You know, after five regenerations of just wearing them to look smart, I actually have terrible eyesight.”

“That explains a lot, Mr. Drunk Giraffe.”

“How does that- hey!”

Rose leans over his chest and turns the lamp off. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting some sleep. It’s two in the morning.”

“Sleep.” he mutters. “Who needs-“

He’s out in two seconds.

……

“Hey! You two! Find some clothes and get up!”

The door is practically shaking from Jack’s pounding on it, and Rose throws a pillow over her head before rolling over to check the time. _Are you shitting me right now?_ It’s only two-thirty, _two fucking thirty,_ they’ve been asleep for a half hour at most.

The Doctor groans and nearly falls out trying to get up, but at least Rose has enough composure to throw her messy hair up and blink the bleariness out of her eyes before walking out into the hall barefoot. She’s not the only one half-awake, but she can guarantee that she and the Doctor have gotten the least amount of sleep.

Amy looks like she’s going to stab someone, get blood all over her nightgown and not even care. Rory is dressed in nothing but orange pants and doesn’t seem to be awake enough to give a shit. Clara is possibly the smartest, that eternal coffee cup already in her hand, and Jack has probably been up all night given that he’s still in his normal outfit.

Clara raises an eyebrow at Rose when the Doctor practically _stumbles_ out behind her, whispering “ _he sleeps normal?”_ at her, to which Rose whispers back “ _I know!”_ Clara gets that look like she’s seen far too much for one night.

“Jack, you better have a good fucking reason-“

“Calm down, Amy, I do. Doctor, I think someone’s trying to hijack the TARDIS.”

Her dozing idiot snaps awake. “What?”

“I was-“

“Just show me.”

Clara is keeping one eye on Rose the entire time, watching every stumble down the stairs before finally offering her some of her coffee. “You must not have gotten much sleep.” she says.

“Barely any, thanks.”

The Doctor stares at the computer console with slightly glazed eyes before yawning dramatically, and Rose smirks. “What happened to that superior timelord biology i-don’t-need-sleep bullshit you always fed me?”

“I haven’t slept in a week, ok? I was kind of counting on my six hours tonight.”

“Should have realized you weren’t gonna get it when you invited me in, mate.”

Jack laughs delightedly, but Amy scowls. She’s so done with the Doctor and Rose’s on-again-off-again mess of a relationship at this point. _Just make a decision already._  It’s been a mess from day one, since Rose landed here and brought her bucket of issues with her, and the Doctor just goes with it. He’s just so happy to have her back that he doesn’t seem to care that she’s still half in love with a dead man. There was no way anyone could have predicted this, she’ll admit, no way that anyone could have thought that Rose would outlive the Doctor of that other world by so much as a matter that she just didn’t age, and so she gives the Doctor a little credit for taking the opportunities he gets. But seriously, they need to sort their shit out, and all she’s seen is them dancing around the conversation.

“Damn.’ mutters the Doctor. “They’re good, I can’t trace it. Ok,” and he raises his voice, “the only thing we can try to do at the moment is park her and shut her down completely for a bit.”

“How long is a bit?” Rory asks.

The Doctor takes a minute to think about it. “Three days. Maybe four. You might want to get some things, I’ll try to coax her into picking somewhere on Earth in the twenty-first century.”

“Get me a cell signal.” orders Clara.

“I will try.” he says. “And you need to be patient, one of these days-oh never mind.”

…….

“Alright.” Jack walks out the sliding glass doors with a hand full of room keys. “I got my pick of the lot, they’re wide open.”

“Couldn’t you have landed at a _less_ shitty motel?” sighs Rory. He’s actually dressed now, but still freezing.

“And somewhere where it’s not cold, thank you.” It’s snowing, freaking snowing, and Amy’s still in her nightdress.

“Hey, I can’t control where she lands. All things considered, I think I did pretty good.” retorts the Doctor. The TARDIS is quietly parked, lights and everything else dead, between some bushes, completely unnoticeable.

“Amy and Rory, you’re in 102, Clara, 104, I’ve got 103, and you two-“ he tosses the key at Rose, who catches it awkwardly, “202.”

“What, we’re not even on the same floor?”

“Thought you might like the privacy.”

Rose has very mixed feelings about this whole situation.

“Couldn’t find a paper, so I guess we figure out when and where we are tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I’m dead tired, so-“

“Out of the way, pretty boy-“ says Clara, shivering off to her room.

Rose is quick to climb those stairs, eager to get out of the snow. _Damn._ Just one bed in their room, she was hoping for a double. Won’t be a problem tonight, but for three days? She’s just not sure.

The Doctor is out like a light, but Rose stays awake long into the night, Amy’s scowl still on her mind.

_Why can’t you make a decision?_

………

“Good morning.” Rory says, sliding into a chair at their little round table. They’ve gathered at a small diner across the street for breakfast- no one trusts the motel food- and it’s obvious how cold it really is by the fact that the Doctor is dressed like a hobo. It’s _weird_ seeing him without his bowtie, and while Rose can see why he ditched it- too conspicuous for a couple days here- she just can’t get used to him being so human. It’s reminding her of someone else, and she doesn’t like it.

Clara makes a face. “This coffee sucks, I miss the TARDIS coffeemaker.”

“If it’s that bad, then why are you drinking it?”

“I need the caffeine.”

Clara Oswin is more machine than human some days, incarnation number four of the Impossible Girl (except she’s been made aware of it this time, which was smart on the Doctor’s part) who’d materialized somewhere between Trenzalore and Rose and runs off nothing but coffee and the occasional soufflé. She’s brilliant at best, addicted to her smartphone at worst, and drags Captain Jack around like a bad penny (or member number two of her innuendo squad.)

“Somebody got a paper?” Clara asks, one hand already reaching for her back pocket.

Jack leans over his chair and snatches one from the next table over. “Vancouver, Canada, March 4th, 1984.”

“Fuck you.” hisses Clara.

“If you gave me two seconds I could get you a signal anywhere.” replies the Doctor cooly.

“That’s not it, and you know it.”

“You’ll live without it for three days.”

“You sound like my dad.”

“I’m worse than everyone’s father.”

“Too right you are.” Jack says, and his sliding glance at Clara gives away _exactly_ what he means by that statement. Rose goes red and buries herself in her food.

Clara and Jack are in a deep whisperfest, this going on for several minutes before Clara announces that they have plans and will be gone all day. Amy and Rory add to this with _plans_ of their own, and Rose realizes what’s happening and pulls Clara aside.

“What are you planning?” she hisses. “Shoving us together like this.”

“No one said you had to do anything together.”

“But that was the plan, yeah?”

“Well, _yeah._ Look, you were the one who slept with him last night, I’m just speeding up the natural order of things.”

“I don’t-I don’t know what that was-natural order?”

“Look at him, he’s like a lost puppy who finally found his owner. He’s too happy to speak up. I hate to get involved, but Amy’s got a point. You need to make a fucking decision so you don’t break his heart and I know you don’t want to do _that._ “

Rose gives up the fight, pulls a smile, and walks back to the table. _It’s not that simple._ she wants to tell Clara. _I love him, but-_

_But what?_

She’s even fed up with herself.

The plotting foursome disappear in a flash, leaving the Doctor to foot the bill with some of the money he’d soniced out of an ATM earlier. He has that grin on his face as he drags her hand away into the street, some unknown adventure already planned.

_6 months earlier_

_Hoboken, New Jersey_

_“I can’t believe it took you this long to spring us.” sighs Amy. “How hard was it to think up this plan?”_

_“I couldn’t drive.”_

_“Bullshit, you have like sixty friends who can. Or you could have just landed here and called us to come meet you. Face it, this was one of your foolish attempts to give us our own life. Thank the stars Clara beat some sense into you.”_

_“Literally.” The brunette adds with a smirk, and Amy looks up._

_“Are-you two-“_

_“No, no, of course not.” says Clara, which he’s grateful for. Amy wouldn’t have believed him if he said it._

_“Oh,ok.”_

_“Hey, Doctor, there was this woman who kept showing up. Thought she might be with you.” Rory adds out of the blue._

_“Really? What was her name?” Another incarnation of Clara, maybe?_

_“Rose? Something like that.”_

_“No. Can’t be. That’s impossible.”_

“You ok?”

Rose turns to look at him from her seat on the park bench, breath a white cloud on the freezing air. There are only a few people insane enough to be outside in this kind of weather. She’s not sure she’s one of them.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Good, cause I’m freezing.”

So _human._

She can’t handle it.

“Why do you put up with me?” she spits, facing the frozen grass.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a wreck, I can’t even decide what I want to do with you, I lead you on all the time, trick you into thinking things. Why the _hell_ do you put up with it?”

“Rose-“

“No, don’t do that to me. Why do you do it? I must infuriate you, why don’t you seem to care?”

She’s angry, but at what? Him? Herself?

“I do care.” he says in a low voice, shouting without raising his tone a single decibel. “It breaks my heart every time you decide to walk out on me, but you know what? I let it go. I let it go because from the moment you fell through that door I knew you needed something to hold on to, and dammit, I needed something too. I don’t care how much of a wreck you are, Rose Tyler, because I still love you, and there’s a chance in a million that I can fix you, I’m going to damn well try.”

Rose’s breath catches in her throat, her vision frosted up with glassy ice sheets of too-cold tears, unable to say anything else. Instead she just gets up and walks off, leaving the Doctor to himself. Clara and Jack are on the other side of the park, planning who-knows-what-this-time, when she walks past, breath carefully measured like they taught her at Torchwood, holding herself together one step at a time.

“Crap.” hisses Clara. “What did we fuck up?”

…….

_March 4 th_

_8:01 PM_

“Have you been here all day?”

“Not alone. Clara and Jack showed up.” answers the Doctor.

“Let me guess, they vanished as soon as I got within twenty feet.”

“You would be right.”

_Damn._

She settles next to him on the bench, watching him stare up at the stars. It would be easier, Rose thinks, to be among them right now; to be fighting some other foe instead of herself.

“I’m sorry.” she whispers. “Didn’t mean to lose it like that.”

“To be honest I’m glad you did.” he says. “I was starting to worry about you, nothing ever _bothered_ you.”

Rose laughs.

“What?”

“You are so self-sacrificing it’s ridiculous.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Yes, I am.”

“So what’s bugging you?” the Doctor asks, taking her hand.

“It’s just-“

“What?”

“It feels like betrayal.”she says. “To let go of him. To let go of everything we had. I had a life there, I was _happy._ I don’t want to let go of that, not ever.”

And Rose stops, and doesn’t say anything else. She can’t.

“Don’t ever do that.” the Doctor says. “You should never, ever let go of the things that mattered. Now, moving on, that’s a different story. Just because something else matters to you now doesn’t instantly invalidate every other good thing. They’re just another part of your past. It’s ok to be happy again, you know. You don’t have to fight it.”

Rose stares at him, and he can’t even begin to fathom what’s running through her head.

“My original offer still stands. You’re welcome to stay.” He stops for a moment. “As long as you want.”

He turns away, not looking at her anymore, but Rose’s head is finally in alignment with her heart. She unclenches her hand, and he thinks she’s leaving, but he’s so, so wrong. She instead reaches for the space where his bowtie would usually be, a gesture he knows so well, and that makes her fumble feel all the more sincere. She _means_ it this time, and while he suspects-knows-she’s always meant it, it’s…more.

The Doctor closes the gap for her, one hand around her cheek and the other at her waist, just giving her the inch less of space she needs to press into his face, a hungry, growing crescendo of kisses that Mean Something, and aren’t just the slow dance they’ve been making around each other, that stutterbox where they occasionally met wildly in the middle. He’s considering removing all four of her coats before he remembers they’re still in the park, and it’s not quite abandoned enough/way too fucking cold for that, so instead he pauses to breathe and whispers “ _race you to the motel“_ in her ear. Rose smiles like a hungry panther and takes off, red-faced and giggling, beating him all the way through six city blocks until she’s unlocked the door, their quarrel forgotten entirely.

It’s a long time before anyone sleeps, but he finally gets his six hours.

(One floor downstairs, Jack hears the racket and pounds on the Pond’s door demanding his twenty bucks because Rory didn’t think he could do it in under twenty-four hours. Amy calls him a number of unprintable things but finally pays up, because, damn, she didn’t think he could do it either. Jack only says something about _destiny_ and _you were an idiot to bet on this they’d be keeping us up even if Clara and I hadn’t intervened,_ but in the end Amy bangs the roof with a chair and yells at them to _keep it down up there._

That’s how the six hours happened.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~whatever you do  
>  keep it with you~
> 
>  
> 
> so I have a edited version of this but my mother confiscated my laptop temporarily and I'm working off the version saved to my phone, I'll fix it when I can

March 5 th

9: 33 AM

They had agreed to meet at nine for breakfast the next morning; even with the lateness of it, Rose still had a hard time getting out of bed and separating herself from the Doctor’s warmth. The snow creeps in under the doorframe and sticks to her hair, making it even harder to get dressed. She grabs a handful of sheets and wraps them around her like a cape, ignoring the muffled “ _hey_!” coming from the other side of the bed. They’re the last ones to the diner by a long shot, so late that Clara has to physically restrain Jack from making a lewd comment. Whatever’s blossoming here, she doesn’t want to stop it.

“If they’re fighting, do I get my money back?” asks Rory in a low voice.

“No, of course you don’t.” replies Jack.

“What money?” says Rose, pulling up a chair.

“Nothing.” shorts Clara, and glares at Jack and Rory.

“Are you four going to run off on us again?” Rose says with a delicate smile. “Cause I kind of want you to.”

Clara and Amy exchange a dumfounded glance and nod as nonchalantly as possible before engaging in a rapid whispered conversation. This can only be classified as new ground. There’s nothing even similar here to all those other mornings; mornings where Rose would shrink away from all human contact and refuse to even meet the Doctor’s eye. Rose is actually staring at him so much it’s embarrassing; they’re like a pair of eager highschoolers who just want to spend a lot of time hooking up in dark corners. That’s a pretty accurate description, actually.

“I’ll pay today.”decides Rory.

“Like it matters, it’s not your money.’

“No, but you two idiots can go.”

The Doctor winks at Rose and they leave incredibly fast. The instant the door’s closed, Jack lunges over the table so quickly it shakes to talk to the rest of his friends.

“What the _hell_.”

“You’re really asking me?” says Clara with wide eyes. “I was just trying to get them to stop fighting, not this-whatever it is.”

“I mean, I’m happy it turned out this way-“

“But seriously-“

“What the hell.”

…………………

“So, what are you planning?”

“I don’t know, what do normal humans do on a date?”

_He’s not entirely human._

Rose leans over to grab onto his hand. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on one, I really can’t remember. They go places, I guess. But personally-“

The door of the electronics store bursts open as the shopkeeper shrieks after something shiny, yelling “RAT! RAT!” and beating the little creature violently with a broom.

“-I prefer trouble.”

The Doctor pounces like a scruffy cat, catching the squirming thing with one hand. “Gotcha!” It’s rat-sized and made of metal, with tiny ruby-red LED eyes and a row full of shredder-teeth, squirming and snarling like an adorable puppy.

“What is that?”

“I genuinely don’t know. Ow!”

The little rascal slices open his hand with a glancing blow off the shredder teeth, and he flinches and drops it. It nearly escapes, but Rose grabs it by the tail like you’d hold a snake.

“Damn, that hurts. Ok.” The Doctor cradles his injured hand for a second before letting it scar over, not daring to waste any more regeneration energy on such an insignificant injury. He takes a good ten seconds to figure out which pocket of which coat his sonic screwdriver is hiding in. “What are you?”

It calms down from the buzzing, not thrashing around so much now.

“Oh! Hello! Cybermat.” he says with a cheeky grin. “Early model,  very early model, that’s why I didn’t recognize it. “

“It was in the electronics store, I wonder if it was trying to hack something? Like it’ll get very far in the  _eighties_.”

“Yes, yes, very clever, Rose. Not much in the eighties, so why are they here? When there’s one, there’s more!”

She giggles and leans up to tease his frosty face with a kiss. “Now this is what I call a date.”

The now-docile Cybermat buzzes in her hand, and Rose lets it settle into her pocket. “Aww, it’s actually kind of cute.”

“Older models are the easiest to reprogram. And it’s not as cute as you.”

“ _Stop_.” she teases.

“Never.”

They stroll into the electronics store as normally as possible for them, and Rose strikes up a bland conversation with the shopkeeper as the Doctor pokes around the massive computers, sonic-ing everything and rolling his eyes at the unwieldiness of them all. Finally he waves Rose over, and she happily cuts her conversation short. “Did you find it?”

“Sort of.” He shoves the computer aside to reveal a bundle of shredded wires. “They’ve been all over this room, but I can’t find where they’re coming from.”

Rose looks back over her shoulder to make sure the shopkeeper isn’t paying attention, then shoves the computer completely aside. There’s a short, dark hole beneath it. The Doctor flashes it with his sonic, revealing a small, beeping light that he turns off it. The lights in the entire store go dead with it, and the shopkeeper stops in her tracks, head hanging low and limp.

“ _What_.” growls Rose.

He darts over and inspects the back of her neck. “Cyberwoman.”

“You’re joking!”

“Human skin, so no-one would notice. She’s got to be a cover for the Cybermats. Or maybe a nanny.’

Rose runs a hand along the blinking matrix on the back of the shopkeeper’s neck. “Crazy old cat lady, more like. Now what?”

“I bet…” He shoves aside a couple more computers. “I don’t get it, there should be something else here!”

“You _idiot_ , look!” There’s a thing gap between two parts of the wall.

“Oh, stupid, stupid, I should have thought of that.” He smacks himself in the forehead. “Hidden door.”

It pops open with a soft buzz of the sonic, opening into a red-lit hallway that crawls into gloom. The door clicks shut behind them the instant they’re a foot inside.

“Can you get it open?” Rose asks.

He tries, then shakes his head. “One-way deadlock.”

“ _Shit_. Did you activate Clara’s phone?”

“Last night, yeah.”

“I’ll call her to come get us when we’re done. Where are we?”

Cybermats cover the walls, squeaking at a much higher pitch than any mouse as they skitter about. Some are as massive as the one in Rose’s pocket, others could be mistaken for cockroaches. All of them stop to snarl at least once, but the soft electronic cooing from the tamed one is keeping them at bay.

“I think we’re in a hive.” says the Doctor.

“A what?”

“A Cyberhive. Cybermats don’t have a human basis; they’re pure machine, and so they have to be assembled by other Cybermats. Self-reproducing, kept watch over by our nanny. Of course, the most recent versions I’ve seen have it down to a science, creating a thousand of themselves in under a minute, but like everything else in this time period, they’re kind of old. Takes them longer, so they need a safe place to stay while their software acquires all the necessary knowledge.”

“Do Cyberhives have to be this hot?”

The Doctor shrugs, already halving his jacket count. “Helps the computers, I guess. Or maybe it’s just all the steam.”

“It is better than outside, though.”

“Yes! Yes, it most definitely is!”

Rose doesn’t even bother carrying all her jackets, just tosses them on the floor to go back for (three coats are too heavy anyways) and leaves on only the last one, which has the Cybermat in the pocket.

“So why do they need so many Cybermats? What are they even planning, the Cybermen?” she asks.

“Oh, who knows, they’re so multi-purpose. Hackers, spies, mass attack…. It may not have anything to do with this planet, Earth’s just a good building area.”

“So we shouldn’t be worried.”

“Well, not yet.”

The hallways splits in two, both directions equally dark.

“Which way?”

“Left, I think. I don’t know. You choose.”

“Okay, left then.”

It grows colder the farther they walk, and Rose starts to regret ditching all those coats. “I think we’re going back outside.” she grumbles, and the Cybermats aren’t as numerous now. “Let’s turn back.”

“Just a little farther-  _fuck_.”

Another door slams down from the roof, locking them in the cold dead end. The Cybermat leaps out of her pocket and whines pitifully at the door, but it won’t budge.

“Can’t get it open?”

“Nope.”

“Wonderful.”

Rose sighs and collapses against the back wall, cold metal racing its freezing touch through her skin. She can see her own breath again, this isn’t good.

The Doctor sits down next to her. “You gonna call Clara?”

“Already doing it.” Clara, shockingly, doesn’t pick up, but Rose leaves a very irritated message with the details of their location. “Guess we gotta freeze here, then.”

She curls up beside him, trying to warm herself. “You’re not even cold.”

“Two hearts, I run higher than humans. It’s still freezing out here.”

“Keep me warm, then.” she whispers through chattering teeth.

“My pleasure.” The Doctor reaches to wrap his arms even tighter around her, and Rose steals a kiss, lingering a little too long and making his heart race into a bonfire. He meets sparks with fire, roughing his way around her mouth, letting the bitter cold fade to the back of his mind, tracing the little snowhills of her chin with icy fingers until they set on fire. She tumbles him over like a hot desert wind, jacket getting a little clumsily in the way, when the door crashes open and they both freeze in place.

Jack doesn’t say a word, only sighs and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. Clara says something along the lines of“ _Oh my stars I cannot believe this I thought you two were freezing to death in here and instead it’s makeout town-“_

But Rose really doesn’t care.

She only whispers “ _Later_.” in the Doctor’s ear, brushes herself off, and walks out like nothing ever happened.

  _Capital City of the Rings of Akhaten_

_Four Months Earlier_

_“Why are we here again? Grand tour of “let’s see what Clara rememebers”, right? Don’t know why you try, it’s still not working.” says Clara._

_“Maybe I just like this planet, ok?”_

_“Yeah, of course you do.” sighs Amy. “All those attempts on your life.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Doctor!” Rory comes racing down the street. “I saw her again, that woman.”_

_“WHAT? Where?”_

_“She just blinked out a second ago, I told her to come back, maybe-“_

_The Doctor hears a brilliant, screaming sound from the end of the street, the sound of the fabric of the universe being ripped apart, and runs._

_It’s what’s he’s  best at, although he’s usually running away from something, not running to it._

_“Rose.”_

_She stares, not recognizing._

_“You’re here, it’s really you.” he manages. “But- it can’t be- where-“_

_“Doctor?” she coughs. “I’ve been looking for you for so long.”_

 

That night, he goes to grab his pyjama top when Rose stops in the bathroom doorway.

“Hey mate, what are you doing?’

“Huh?”

“We’ve got unfinished business, remember?”

He tosses the shirt somewhere it won’t bother him. “Oh,yeah.”

He’s luck, he realizes, as he settles into her bones, lucky that this tornado of a woman had decided to land on him and not destroy him. Lucky that he can hear her whisper I love you I love you I love you in every language she knows (which is more than he expected), lucky that he knows that tomorrow he’ll wake by her side and not scowl about it.

Lucky.

He says it out loud, and Rose smiles.  _You’re not lucky, mate. she grins, it’s destiny._

 _Either way, I’m still glad I have you_.


End file.
